An electric vehicle is known that includes an electric drive unit having (a) an electric motor used as a drive power source, (b) a transaxle including a differential device and coupled in a power transmittable manner to a motor shaft of the electric motor on one end side of the electric motor regarding a direction of a motor centerline to transmit an output of the electric motor through the differential device to a pair of drive shafts, and (c) a case housing the electric motor and the transaxle. A vehicle described in Patent Document 1 is an example thereof and comprises an electric compressor as an accessory component disposed on an outer circumferential surface of the case (near the transaxle).